depositaryofandomcom_tl-20200214-history
MediaWiki
MediaWiki MediaWiki From MediaWiki.org Jump to: navigation, search Welcome to MediaWiki.org MediaWiki is a free software open source wiki package written in PHP, originally for use on Wikipedia. It is now used by several other projects of the non-profit Wikimedia Foundation and by many other wikis, including this website, the home of MediaWiki. Use the links below to explore the site contents. You'll find some content translated into other languages, but the primary documentation language is English. For general questions about MediaWiki see the communication page or ask at the support desk. About this site | About MediaWiki | Download | Help and support Users What is a wiki? Learn how to navigate Learn how to edit a page Get more help System administrators Install & configure MediaWiki Upgrade an existing MediaWiki installation Add features with third-party extensions Get more sysadmin help Developers Become a MediaWiki hacker Learn to use the API and write extensions Browse the developer docs and class reference Already a hacker? Visit the developer hub Current version 1.18.2 – 2012-03-22 1.17.3 – 2012-03-22 Download News 2012-03-27: Switch to Git: Complete for core & WMF extensions MediaWiki core + extensions WMF deploys have switched to Git (details). 2012-03-22: 1.19.0 beta2 released MediaWiki 1.19.0 beta 2 is now available. 2012-03-22: 1.18.2 released MediaWiki 1.18.2 security release is now available. 2012-03-22: 1.17.3 released MediaWiki 1.17.3 security release is now available. 2012-03-07: 1.19.0 beta1 released MediaWiki 1.19.0 beta 1 is now available. 2012-02-29: Switch to Git: March 21 Postponing Git migration until March 21 2012-02-26: Switch to Git in one week MediaWiki core + extensions WMF deploys will switch from Subversion to Git on 3 March 2012. 2012-01-11: 1.18.1 released MediaWiki 1.18.1 security & maintenance release is now available. 2012-01-11: 1.17.2 released MediaWiki 1.17.2 security release is now available. 2011-11-28: 1.18.0 released MediaWiki 1.18.0 has been released. 2011-11-28: 1.17.1 released MediaWiki 1.17.1 security release is now available. Older news... New opportunities SMWCon Spring 2012 April 25-27, 2012 - Carlsbad, California Accessibility hackday May 19, 2012 - Wikimedia Foundation headquarters, San Francisco, California Berlin Hackathon 2012 June 1-3, 2012 - Berlin, Germany 2012 Extension Page Review Drive Completion goal: Wikimania 2012 Other ways to contribute... Languages: English • Afrikaans • العربية • Asturianu • Azərbaycanca • بلوچی مکرانی • Български • Brezhoneg • Català • Česky • Deutsch • Zazaki • Ελληνικά • Esperanto • Español • فارسی • Suomi • Français • Galego • עברית • Magyar • Bahasa Indonesia • Italiano • 日本語 • ქართული • ភាសាខ្មែរ • 한국어 • Kernowek • Македонски • മലയാളം • मराठी • Bahasa Melayu • Nederlands • ‪Norsk (bokmål)‬ • Occitan • Polski • Português • Português do Brasil • Română • Русский • සිංහල • Slovenčina • Shqip • Svenska • ไทย • Türkçe • Українська • Tiếng Việt • 粵語 • 中文 • ‪中文(简体)‬ • ‪中文(繁體)‬ • ‪中文(台灣)‬ Retrieved from "http://www.mediawiki.org/w/index.php?title=MediaWiki&oldid=524588" Category: MediaWiki Introduction Personal tools Log in / create account Namespaces Page Discussion Variants Views Read View source View history Actions Search Navigation Main page Browse categories Community portal Recent changes Tech blog Support User help Technical manual FAQ Support desk Download Get MediaWiki Get extensions Development Bug tracker View code changes Code comments Browse SVN Statistics Code docs Communication IRC (#mediawiki) Mailing lists Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version Toolbox What links here Related changes Special pages Permanent link Cite this page This page was last modified on 13 April 2012, at 04:08. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution/Share-Alike License; additional terms may apply. See Terms of use for details. Privacy policy About MediaWiki.org Disclaimers Mobile view